The present invention relates to audio transducers and loudspeakers, and more particular, the combining of a diaphragm type loudspeaker and an inertia type audio transducer into one structure with a single activating diaphragm which drives a sounding board and is wholly supported by the sounding board and at the same time is a separate loudspeaker created by an air cavity formed inside the transducer structure. Heretofore, audio transducers have been proposed, for example, my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,178,512, 3,334,195, 3,449,531, and 4,151,379. The present invention provides a novel method of combining a loudspeaker and an audio transducer into one structure with a single activating diaphragm. Applicant is not aware of any prior art that is in any way similar to the present invention.